The present disclosure relates to a power storage device, a power storage system, and an electric vehicle.
A power storage device which supplies power to a device having a load such as a motor has been widely used (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 below). The device (external device), to which the power from the power storage device is supplied, normally includes a controller (external controller).